Choosing Sides
by Hedgehogs4713
Summary: I am Star. It has been a few months since Mars's army took over our city. I'm the leader of the resistance, which makes life tough. I must keep my fellow companions safe, but I must keep my secret safe too. That, unfortunately, is my first priority. I don't wanna have to leave and move elsewhere. My secret... It can make or break EVERYTHING.


**Choosing Sides**

I am Star. It has been a few months since Mars's army took over our city. I'm the leader of the resistance, which makes life tough. I must keep my fellow companions safe, but I must keep my secret safe too. That, unfortunately, is my first priority. I don't wanna have to leave and move elsewhere. My secret... It can make or break EVERYTHING.

Chapter One- Rebellion

Star

Star was at the park with her friends Anna, Bruno, Raea, Jenny, and Bree. One might call them an odd group. Star is a black and red hedgehog with red eyes. Anna is a blue hedgehog with green eyes. Bruno and Jenny are both yellow eyed purple cats, but Bruno was a little... overweight let's say. Raea is a pink hedgehog with green eyes. Bree is a two tailed orange fox with teal eyes. Jenny and Bruno had got into a small argument. "Adam is a MUCH better judge than CeeLo! What do you think Star?" Jenny asked. "I second that notion!" she agreed. "Whatever, Christina's better than either of them." Raea countered. They all shook their heads at each other and shifted the conversation. "So did you hear about the meeting in the square?" Anna began. "How could I not?" Star sighed. "What are we going to do about it? He says he wants to 'make an announcement'." Bree said with air quotations. "Bet it's a trap." Bruno added. Star put a hand to her head and said, "I know. But what choice do we have?" Suddenly, she straightened up. "I've got it! But I'm doing it alone."

Anna

"Star, we are doing whatever you're thinking with you." Anna said firmly. That was Star's downside. She always wanted to do everything dangerous by herself. She shook her head. "No. I won't let you." "Star, we are a team. We do things together." Raea agreed. Star did not look happy. She also didn't look like she'd crack anytime soon either. She crossed her arms and didn't say a word, probably lost in thought. Finally, she said, "Why do you want to come with me?" "We don't want our leader getting captured, now do we?" Bruno replied. "Aw, I thought you had at least a LITTLE faith in me." Star said, usual sarcasm returning. "Whatever. It's almost dinner time anyways. Let's meet back here for our plan." Anna concluded. Everyone nodded, though Star looked reluctant. With that, everyone walked home.

Star

On her way back home, Star sighed. Why can't they just let me do this? I'll let them come anyways. She grumbled to herself. She reached her house quickly and went to her room, lunging for her bed. As Star shoved her face into a pillow, she could have sworn she heard a noise. Alarmed, she ran to her closet and closed the door behind her. She opened the secret passage and waited. Sure enough, Mars's spies could be seen dressed in black through the crack in the doorframe. Out I go! Star quickly entered her exit and followed it to the garage. Star knew she had to run to even have a chance. Being part of the resistance, she knew the back alleys like the back of her hand. Raea's house is closest. Star used her color to her advantage and sneaked quietly to her destination. She got there with little trouble.

Star reached for her phone and texted Raea, saying, "Meet me ur back door." Almost there... "Caught you." said a voice behind her, accompanied by two another men grabbing her. The squad of spies reached her cellphone, but Star was ready. "Destruct." she commanded and the device was no more. Frustrated, the leader got his communicator and said, "Target captured. Returning to base." They took her to the building in the middle of town, which was the 'base'. It was at least ten stories high. Fifth story. The room was huge and had a amazing view of the town square. The room had barely any furniture except a desk and a chair facing the window. The spies quickly cuffed the poor hedgehog to the chair and left. Star heard the door open behind her, knowing exactly who would enter. "Star. Good to finally have you in my possession." a deep voice said. Star narrowed her eyes. "Mars."

"Rebel leader. I'm so happy to have you here. Now let's talk business, shall we?" he said, walking towards her. "Who are the members of the resistance? Who? Tell me!" Mars said, grabbing her chair. Despite all things, Star smiled. "This sounds like something out of a bad spy movie, but I'll never talk!" she said mockingly. To her surprise, he started to laugh. Leaning towards her shoulder, he said, "Then you can have a LOVELY view of my speech, where I'll find out who they are anyway!" He walked away laughing to himself. The distressed hedgehog sighed. "You've messed with the wrong hedgehog." A dark aura seemed to emit from her. Star looked out the window to see dark creatures heading towards the building. One was standing on someone's car, setting the alarm off. Her ear twitched as she heard the door open hurriedly. "What is going on out there?!" Mars said, pouting like a child. "I would leave now Mars. Time for your reign to end." Star said solemnly. Not listening to the rejection of her statement, footsteps were in the hallway. A group of people entered the room. It was the rest of the resistance... and someone else. Star sensed him from when he first entered. Now frantic, Star struggled at her bindings but couldn't escape. Darn metal.

Raea

"Star!" Raea said happily as started to walk up to her friend. "Stay back!" The mysterious boy commanded. He had shown up and helped them reach her level. He was a white hedgehog with aqua eyes. "No more hiding now, you dark creature! I will reveal your true form!" he said, walking up to her. Upon touching the cuffs, they glowed a bright white color. Star cried out in pain. "What are you doing?!" Anna exclaimed in anger. "Stop..." Star said weakly. "Weird... This IS your true form. But, how can you not be a demon in disguise?" the boy, Liam he introduced himself as, whispered to himself. The cuffs that held Star opened, causing her to fall gasping to the floor. "What are you?!" Liam yelled down at her. Star shakily got to her feet. And smiled defiantly. "I'm not what you would expect." Without warning, she turned around and jumped out the window. Everyone rushed to look down. There was no trace.

Hi everyone! So here is my new story, Choosing Sides! WARNING: This story contains Christian (Catholic to be specific) content. This story was originally based off of a dream I had, but I found ways to make it Sonic style! Please review if you want me to continue and check out my main story, A Curse! If you are reading this because of A Curse, then I appreciate the views!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


End file.
